


Ineffable Valentines - Day 11: Love Token

by LollyHolly99



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BUT THAT'S A SPOILER, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: "What's got you all excited, angel?""Well..."Aziraphale sat across from Crowley on the sofa in the back of the angel's shop, wiggling with his restrained enthusiasm, holding a small gift bag in his hands."...I had an idea, and, then, I thought I'd do something with that idea."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Ineffable Valentines - Day 11: Love Token

**Author's Note:**

> [day 11](https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190020835427/okay-people-thank-you-all-for-your-input-i-have)! prompt: love token c:

"What's got you all excited, angel?"

"Well..."

Aziraphale sat across from Crowley on the sofa in the back of the angel's shop, wiggling with his restrained enthusiasm, holding a small gift bag in his hands.

"...I had an idea, and, then, I thought I'd _do_ something with that idea."

"And what's that _something_?"

"That _something_ , Crowley, is in," He lifted the gift bag. "This here bag."

Crowley smiled. "Well, yeah, I guessed that."

"Ah. Right."

"Well? Go on, then, show us what's in there."

Aziraphale reached in, and pulled out a small box. A ring box. The kind used for...

Crowley swallowed.

"We've been together for a long time now." Aziraphale began to explain, setting down the bag and holding the box with both hands.

"A _long_ time, yeah." Crowley said with a laugh, trying to calm his rising nerves.

"Yes, quite." Aziraphale chuckled back. "A _long, long_ time. And now, we've been, um... _together_ for quite some time. So, that thought came to mind, and I thought..."

Crowley, while looking relaxed, with his slouched posture on the sofa, was anything but that. This was happening, it was _really happening_...!

"...You've treated me to such lovely things all these years - gifts, outings, sweet words - but I've barely reciprocated in the slightest! So... that's why..."

Crowley held his breath as Aziraphale opened up the box, revealing to the demon what was inside.

A ring, fashioned from some sort of metal, dark enough that its silvery finish looked almost black. It was forged into intricate patterns - feathers, mainly, all around the brim, and at the centre, some sort of beast rearing back. The design... was awfully familiar.

"...I got you this!"

Crowley was stunned into silence by the whole situation. Aziraphale, concerned at the lack of reaction, continued.

"Do you, um... like it?"

The demon stumbled over himself trying to scrape up a response. "Y-yeah! Yeah, I just, uh... it's... it's..."

"It's a bit silly, I know, but..." Aziraphale held out his hand, showing off his own ring. "It's a replica of my own, you see! I thought that, well... if we had rings that matched..." His face turned a faint shade of red at this point. "...We might have... I don't know, something to keep us connected to the other, even if we're apart. A little token of my love for you."

He chuckled, smiling wistfully at his own ring. "It sounds a lot sillier, now that I'm saying it out loud."

"No, no! It's not silly, it's- it's sweet, I love it, I... y'just caught me off guard, honestly. Thought you were gonna... _Nevermind_." Crowley put the ring on, and smiled at how it looked on his hand.

Aziraphale tilted his head, confused. "What did you think I was doing?"

Crowley stuttered, figuring out how to answer. He settled on the quickest route. "... _Propose_? I don't bloody know."

"Oh." The angel's eyes widened in surprise for a second as the word sunk in. "Oh! Oh, yes, I can see how one could misconstrue the... the ring, and all. No, I just, um... wanted to get you a nice present."

"Right." Crowley gave a quick laugh, embarrassed as he was. "Yeah, no, sorry, stupid assumption."

"Unless... you _want_ it to be a proposal."

The demon did a double take, blinking at Aziraphale. "H-huh?"

"I mean, it's nothing _grand_ , I had planned on doing it a bit differently if I did, but... if you'd rather this were an _engagement_ ring, I wouldn't be opposed to it."

There was a pause. Silence. Crowley couldn't believe his ears. Or his eyes, looking at the honest, gentle, amused smile on the angel's face. "You're serious?"

"As the plague, my love."

"Wh..." Crowley's eyes flitted between the ring and his partner, astonished.

Then, quickly, suddenly, after a mutter of "Oh, _somebody_ , you're gonna be the death of me." he threw his arms around Aziraphale, and kissed him desperately.

Aziraphale pulled away, after a few moments. "Is that a yes, then?"

"Angel, it's a _fuck_ yes, _absolutely_."

**Author's Note:**

> two in one day!! bc I have to catch up 😔  
> i swear it's an accident i had 2 in a row where talkin abt them gettin married is a focus at some point sadfsdf
> 
> [come yell with or perhaps at me on my tumblr](https://lollyholly99.tumblr.com/)! and/or [on my gomens discord](https://discord.gg/6AMeV2C)!


End file.
